Turning Point
by Sky Reacher
Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future. Harry Potter-Charmed X-Over.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future.**

**--****Prologue****--  
**

**

* * *

**

"He's Lord Wyatt's brother for crying out loud! For all we know he could be a spy." A women screamed loudly, pulling her dark hair away from her face.

"Try and be reasonable, Mai, he is just a kid. We can't just leave him out there." A man replied, as he opened and closed some drawers.

"Lord Wyatt is a kid also, doesn't stop him from doing all these horrible things."

"I'm sure Chris is not like his brother." The man said as he grabbed the first aid kit from the drawer.

"How do you even know that? You just met him! What if he's a spy, we just set up this Sactuary, what if we get attacked...Oh John, I really don't want to go back to the streets."

The man walked over to his wife, and threw his arms around her, "It'll be fine..." He said gently, "We won't have to, just trust me, Chris is good, we won't get attacked, just trust me okay?"

He pulled away from his wife, and walked out of the room. As soon as he got out he saw Chris leaning on the wall next to the door, tears falling down his cheeks. The man frowned slightly, knowing that Chris had heard the conversation he just had with his wife. He wrapped his arm around around the young man's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"It's ok," He said gently as he led him to an empty room.

--------

Chris sat on a bed as the man started wrapping bandages around his injuries. He winced as the bandage touched his wounds.

"Sorry." John said, as he stared into Chris' bright green eyes.

Chris looked away, as John continued to bandage him up.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Chris asked nervously, with a small voice.

"It's fine, really." John answered confidently, giving Chris a warm smile, "Don't mind my wife, she always been more on the paranoid side."

"It's not just her, the other's, they..."

"Don't worry about it, kid. It's fine." The man interrupted.

"I don't want to cause you trouble by staying here," Chris said, looking down at his shoes.

"Why would you cause me trouble, you're not going to set Wyatt on us are you?" John said in a light voice.

"NO! NO! Of course, NOT!" Chris said hastily, swinging his head up.

"Exactly," John said, placing his hands comfortingly on Chris' shoulder, "Just don't go and get yourself hurt, then you won't be any trouble at all."

Chris smiled, a real smile, something he hadn't done for a long time. He threw his arms around the man as if he knew him forever, but in reality they were strangers just a couple hours ago. His smile widened as he felt the man hug him back.

--------

**_Three Weeks Later..._**

Demons here, demons there, demons everywhere. If it wasn't for all the residents of the sanctuary screaming, Chris would have forgotten that this is the sanctuary. The whole place was wrecked up.

"John!!!" Chris screamed, as he saw a demon threw a fireball at the man. He ran forward a tried to help him, but was too late. John's body flew forward as the fireball hit him.

Chris caught him before he hit the ground and quickly sent a sharp piece of broken furniture into the demon. The demon screamed and blew up. He turned John over to his side and took off his jacket to wrap around the fireball wound, but John pushed him away from him.

"Traitor!" John said weakly, as he look out a small knife and stabbed it into Chris' thighs.

Chris screamed, and pushed John's hand off of the knife and yanked it out. He pushed his hand against the wound and looked back at John.

"John, I..." He started.

"I shouldn't have trusted you..." John said slowly, as the light left his dark brown eyes, and his slow and long breaths stopped. He stayed completely still.

Chris screamed, and desperately shook John's body, "John!! No! i didn't! i swear!"

Then suddenly he felt someone kick him, he fell to the ground and looked up. It was Mai.

"John." Chris heard her gasp softly.

She looked over to Chris who was still on the floor, and glared, "LEAVE!" she said angrily to him, as other's emerged from the other rooms, staring at him with disgust.

"Mai, i didn't..." Chris pleaded.

"LEAVE," Mai repeated, as the others also started screaming hateful words at him.

Reluctantly Chris pushed himself off the floor and ran to the exit of the sanctuary. As he left he swore he heard Wyatt's voice saying "Where will you go now, Chris?" and he shuddered.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be nice. =D!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future.**

**--Chapter 1****--**

**

* * *

**The blue orbs subsided, and revealed Chris. His usually neat brown hair was now messed up covered with dirt, his shirt covered with dark dried blood and dirt, and his jeans with several rips revealing wounds on his legs.

He moved forward staring around at the majestic castle not far from him. This was it, this was Hogwarts, the only place where he can think of that would be safe. He walked quickly following the road that led towards it, but it led to a gate. A locked one, just great. He looked around for a bell or something, but there wasn't one. He wondered how the students would get in.

He banged his hand on the gate, but no one answered. Suddenly he heard some sounds from behind him, he turned around. It sounded like wheels. Not knowing what to do he ran behind some bushes on the side of the gate.

The carriages arrived. A bunch of people got off, and the gates magically opened by itself. Chris stared. Judging from the way they were dressed, Chris assumed that they were students. The students walked passed the gates, laughing and chatting. Chris decided that he should follow them, what if the gate closes after the students went in. He slowly walked out from behind the bushes and followed the other students into the school.

Many of the students turned around to stare at Chris, making him feel really uncomfortable.

"Alright!" He heard a boy say, "Looks like we have a new caretaker."

Chris turned around to look at the boy, he was tall with blazing red hair, and he was looking straight at Chris, pointing his finger out at him.

Another boy, who looked exactly like the other boy, walked a little faster and stared at Chris, "Wow! He looks really young!" He exclaimed, "Could have mistaken him for a student, if it's not for what he's wearing. Bet He won't have much luck with us, huh Fred?"

"Right, George!" The other boy replied.

They started to speed up, and soon they blended in with the other students that were in front of them.

The walk to the castle was longer than Chris had expected. When he finally entered the school, he felt somewhat exhausted. Before he walked up the stairs he sat at the bottom of it to take a quick rest. The other students ran energetically up the stairs, some of them gave him weird stares as they passed him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he pushed himself off the floor and slowly walked up the stairs.

After he got up the stairs, he found himself in a long hallway. He walked towards the door that he could see on the other side of the hallway. When he got within a few feet from the door, he stopped.

The room was huge, with four long tables, each of them filled with students, a lot of people. There were a bunch of little kids standing near the front of the room. An old, very witch-like looking women stood in front of the kids, holding up an old looking hat, seemingly talking to them, but Chris could not hear what she was saying.

Chris stepped back, suddenly he felt like he didn't belong. Deciding that this was not such a good idea, he hurried back down the stairs to the door of the castle.

However when he got there the door was locked.

--------

Chris didn't know how long he have been wandering around the castle but he definitely knows that it have been quite a while. At first there was a lot of sounds coming from a place that he cannot locate, he recognized it to be students chatting and giggling, but now everything was quiet. He can hear some of the portraits on the wall snoring. The castle was also getting darker. He had attempted to orb out of the castle, but found himself unable to. This, however was a good news, it showed that the castle is truly very protected, and a perfect place for him to be. He found that could orb in places within the castle, but after seeing the reaction of a cat that he accidentally orbed in front of, he concluded that people in this castle were probably not used to seeing orbs and it is probably not a good idea to orb right into a room where he knows that a lot of people were in.

Chris' sense of direction had never really been bad, he rarely ever got lost. Even in large buildings he could always get to places where he is trying to get to, but in this castle, things just don't seem to be at the right places. He tried to walk back to the room where all the students were after discovering that the door was locked, but found that he couldn't find it. He knows he didn't take a wrong turn, there wasn't even a turn to reach that room from the door, but the room was no where to be seen. After this long of wandering around the castle he came to the conclusion that either the rooms moved around or the stairs moved around.

Although not knowing where he was going, he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a somewhat high pitch voice with a thick English accent said.

Chris turned around and saw the very witch like women that he saw from the giant room before.

"And Merlin's beard, what are you wearing? Young man, you are supposed to be in your dormitory. Which house do you belong in?" the women continued, with a frown that deepened the wrinkles on her face.

"Um…house?" Chris asked.

The women raised her eyebrows, "You are a student here, are you not?"

"I'm new!" Chris said quickly.

"New?" The women asked.

"I'm a transferred student." He replied.

"I see…why didn't you show up at the Beginning of the term feast?" She asked, "That is where we would sort you into your house."

"I got lost…" Chris answered truthfully.

"I see, it's a bit late, but I suppose I can take you to get sorted now, wouldn't be right for you to just sleep in the hallways tonight. Follow me." The women said leading him down the hallway.

--------

Chris entered a large room with the women. There was an old man sitting at a large desk in the center of the room, a large red bird descended on the side of the table, as Chris and the women proceeded inside the room. The bird stared at Chris, he stared back. Somehow, the bird was beautiful, though there were no particular features that can be pointed out to be significantly unique.

The old man looked up, "Ah, Professor McGonagall! What brings you here at this hour?" he ask in a light and friendly tone, but before the woman can answer, he turned to look at Chris and added, "What have we got here?"

"A transfer student, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall answered, "He got lost and miss his sorting, is it possible that he get sorted now?"

"A transfer student?" the Headmaster said, blankly, staring at Chris, "I did not receive any notice of having a transfer student this year."

"You didn't?" Professor McGonagall asked, sounding somewhat shocked as she turned to look at Chris.

Chris looked up at her nervously, but did not say anything. He feared he might say something wrong. He got the feeling that the two adults expected him to say something, for they just stayed silent and stared at him.

After a brief moment of silent, the headmaster turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall and said, "I shall take care of this, Minerva. I trust you need your rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

Professor McGonagall nodded, and headed towards to exit of the room, adding a quick goodnight before disappearing from sight.

"Where are you from?" The headmaster asked, taking out a piece of parchment.

"From America." Chris answered.

The headmaster scribbled something down, "Interesting how the Americans dress," He said thoughtfully in a somewhat curious way as he eyed Chris taking in his appearance, "However, in Hogwarts, students wear robes."

Chris looked down at his clothing, then back up at the Headmaster and nodded.

The headmaster smiled and nodded, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster, and you are?"

"Christopher Halliwell." Chris said, "but I prefer Chris."

"I don't suppose you purchased all the books you needed for this term."

"Uh...no...i...don't...actually have any...money..." Chris said, hesitantly, "So...."

"Hogwarts do have funds for students in need," Dumbledore said, "I don't suppose you have school robes either..."

"No." Chris said.

"Alright, well. The first thing we should do is get you sorted, and would you mind giving me the address of your parents or guardians so i can let them know you are here."

"My parents are dead and I don't have any guardians."

The headmaster paused for a brief second, seemingly taken aback, then asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 15." He said.

The headmaster stared at him with an odd expression, "Then...don't you...?

Knowing what the headmaster was going to say, he quickly made up a lie, "I lived in an orphanage, but it closed up."

"And where is this orphanage?" the headmaster ask suspiciously.

"In America!" Chris said quickly, his voice cracking slightly.

"I see..." the old man said reluctantly. Deciding not to stress the young man about it anymore, he got up from his chair, walked over to the cupboard and took out the sorting hat and a set of school robes. "Sit down." He said pointing to a chair, not far from the cupboard.

Chris sat down on the chair, and the old man carefully placed the old hat he was on Chris' head. Chris' eyes widdened as the hat started to talk.

"Albus, how rare of you to make me sort someone this late." The hat said, sounding polite yet somewhat annoyed.

Detecting Chris' fear, Dumbledore said, "Don't worry, this is just a sorting hat, it will not do you any harm."

Chris nodded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Chris jumped.

"That was a quick one..." The headmaster said.

"Well, it is late!" The hat remarked as the headmaster removed it from Chris' head and placed it back in the cupboard.

"Well, here are your school robes." Dumbledore said, handing Chris a set of robes, "I suppose it is a little too lates to join your fellow classmates in the dormintories. I would suggest that you stay in the hostpital wing, your legs look like they need some tending to."

Chris nodded staring down at his legs.

"I will have Professor McGonagall pick you up from the hospital wing tommorrow morning." The headmaster continued, "Be sure to have your robes on."

Chris nodded again.

"Alright, now come along." The headmaster said, starting out of the room.

Chris hopped out of his chair and followed the old man to the hospital wing.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I will be updating soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future.**

**--Chapter 2--**

**

* * *

**Chris rolled around on the bed, hugging the white sheets tightly around him. He slowly opened his eyes. It was morning, he can see the sun rising from behind the great mountains. He sat up on his bed staring at the beautiful view. Hogwarts was a beautiful place. Chris wonders how a place could have such beautiful scenery and have such strong protection at the same time. Suddenly, he felt kind of sorry for the people still in sanctuary. He knew that they relocated after the attack, but he knows for sure that no matter where they are now, they won't have a place as beautiful or safe as it is here. He sighed, feeling guilty that he was here, technically hiding and doing nothing to stop Wyatt, who is probably more killing innocents right now. But there's nothing wrong with what he was doing, right?

He heard the door of the hospital wing office open. He turned to look, it was Madam Promfrey. She strode over to him and pulled the sheets off of his legs. He stared at her almost shocked at what she was doing. Most doctors would at least say something before they do that, people in this place are just not the same. She pushed his pants up and examined his legs.

"I suppose you are well enough to go to your classes." Madam Promfrey said sternly after a while, "But i suggest that you come back here at the end of the day. I don't suppose boys like you can keep your wounds clean."

"Um, okay." Chris said, as Madam Promfrey returned to her office. Deciding he wanted a little more sleep, he lied back down on the bed, but before he could drift off, Professor McGonagall came in.

"C'mon boy! We don't have all day! Put on your robes!" She said, sounding irritated.

Chris climbed out of bed, pulled the white curtains that hung over the top of the bed shut, and quickly changed.

----------

Professor McGonagall led Chris down a long hallway. Chris was quite surprised at how fast she walked for her age, he actually had to run a couple steps to keep up with her. They reached a huge room, the same one as last night, though it looked really different. Chris stared up strangely at the ceiling, clouds were floating around and he could see the sun emerging from behind one of the clouds. Then suddenly he felt like he walked into a cold shower.

"Ack. The hell was that?" He said loudly as Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, son. Didn't see you there." Chris heard a voice say.

He turned around saw a ghost.

"Didn't mean to walk into you." The ghost said, with a friendly smile.

"It's okay..." Chris said hesitantly, "My fault, actually."

This was the first time he walked through a ghost, the ghost of his late relatives were always quite solid. He always wondered how it felt like to walk through a ghost, but now he wished he never knew, the feeling was most unpleasant, although it might be good on a hot summer day.

"I've never seen you around before." The ghost said, "I'm Sir Nicolas, and you are?"

Chris was about to answer, but Professor McGonagall interrupted, "He is a transfer student, who is late for breakfast, so if you don't mind he will be going now."

"Oh, of course, see you around." The ghost said waving to Chris as he floated into a nearby wall.

Chris stared, wondering how it feels to go through a wall.

"C'mon, Mr. Halliwell." Professor McGonagall said, grabbing Chris by the arm and pulling him over to one of the long tables. "This is the Gryffindor table. It is where you will be sitting for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Chris nodded, staring at the other students sitting at the table. He stared at the food on the table. There were bagels, eggs, ham, bacon, you name it. Suddenly he felt hungry and wanted to sit down and eat.

"Ah! Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said loudly dragging Chris over to a boy with blazing red hair and pushing him down on the bench next to the red hair boy. "Sit here, Mr. Halliwell."

Chris pulled his arm off of the Professor's grip, and adjusted himself in his seat. He looked to the boy next to him. The red hair boy stared at him with curiosity, then turned and caught eyes with a boy with dark black hair and glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair and a newspaper in her hand.

"This is a new student, Mr. Weasley. Would you mind bringing him to his classes?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Uh, sure. No problem." The red hair boy said.

"Excellent." Professor McGonagall said, sounding somewhat relieved. "His schedule is the same as your schedule, thank you."

She turned and walked up to the staff table. Chris stared at her as she left, suddenly he wished that she would stay. He felt slightly abandoned as Professor McGonagall left to join the other staffs at the staff table.

"Uh..." The red hair boy said, catching Chris' attention, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Chris Halliwell." Chris said, turning to face the table and the food in front of him. He stared greedily at the food, and wondered, does he just take it? If he eats it, will they charge him. The food all looks so good. His stomach began to growl, and he bit his lips to prevent himself from drooling.

Ron stared at Chris, "You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Chris said softly.

Ron turned and stared at the black hair boy sitting across from him. The boy shrugged. Ron turned back to Chris and said, "Then eat something. Class will be starting soon."

Chris stared at Ron, "Is it free?" He asked, trying not to sound stupid.

Ron laughed, "Of course it is, go on!" He grabbed a bagel and placed it on Chris' plate.

Chris grinned, slightly embarrassed, as he grabbed the bagel and jammed it into his mouth. He finished it in matters of seconds, and could have burst into tears. It tasted so good, better than anything he had tasted in a very long time. He can feel Ron and his friends staring at him, with a somewhat weird expression as he grabbed another bagel and started eating it. He felt tears sliding down his face as he went on to his third bagel. The black hair boy from across the table was staring at him, with a concerned expression. He turned away, feeling embarrassed as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You okay?" The black hair boy asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah," Chris choked out as he stuffed the forth bagel into his mouth. From the corner of his eyes he sees Ron pouring orange juice into a cup. The bushy hair girl placed her newspaper down, and stared at him.

"Slow down." Ron said, handing him a cup of orange juice. Chris took the cup gratefully and drank it.

He exhaled deeply, and said, "Sorry, didn't eat last night."

"No reason to choke yourself," Ron said.

Chris smiled weakly.

"How did you get to Hogwarts? I didn't see you on the train." The bushy hair girl asked suddenly.

"There are a lot of other ways to get to Hogwarts." He answered.

"Tell me about it..." Ron and the other boy said together.

The bushy hair girl rolled her eyes at the two boys. Ron started going off about how him the black haired boy, Harry once came to Hogwarts in an enchanted flying car.

"I suppose the car is still in the forbidden forest somewhere." Ron finished.

"Why exactly is the forest forbidden?" Chris asked curiously.

"There are loads of weird creatures in there, you'll never know what you'd find. Giant spiders almost ate us! But we got away, of course. " Ron answered, sounding slightly boastful at the end.

"Are there demons in the forest?" Chris asked.

"Demons?" Ron said, looking puzzled, "Like what?"

"Like...monsters...like..." Chris hesitated.

"There are Centaurs and Unicorns in the forest too. It's not all bad." Ron said, misinterpreting Chris' hesitation for fear, "Some creatures in there are very good, and we won't really go in to the forest much, unless it's for class or something."

Chris nodded.

"We should get to class," The bushy hair girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

Chris nodded again, as she got up from her table and started to head towards the door. She nagged her two friends to hurry.

"Is she always, naggy?" Chris asked the black hair boy.

"Only when it comes to classes." He replied, "What was your name again?"

"Chris," He answered, "Harry, right?"

Harry nodded.

--------

They all sat down at a desks in a classroom. Ron sat next to Harry, so Chris sat in front of them, next to Hermione. A somewhat short teacher entered the room. She was wearing stocking pink, and had the large smile on her face. Not really a nice smile, more like an "I'm in charge" smile.

"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Umbridge." She said, in an overly exaggerated friendly tone. She got to the front of the room and waved her wands. Books from her table shot up and float above the students heads. Then a book landed softly on the table in front of each student.

"Turn you page 1 of your books." She said.

Chris opened his books and stared. The words on the pages were quite small, and the pages were quite long. That means a lot of reading. A groan escaped from his lips unintentionally, causing Hermione to turn and look at him. Then her hands shot in the air. The whole class stared at her.

"Yes, Ms..." Professor Umbridge said, pausing to stare at her.

"Granger," Hermoine said quickly bring her hand down. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?!" The professor laughed, "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What uses that?" Harry piped up from behind Chris, "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free."

Professor Umbridge turned away from her students and started walking towards the front of the room, "Students will raise their hands when the speak in my class."

Chris turned around and stared at Harry and Ron, he saw them looked at each other.

Professor Umbridge turned back to face the class and said, "I'm sure studying this book will be enough to get you students pass your examinations, which after all is what school is all about."

"This class is suppose to prepare us for what's out there." Harry said, sounding quite angry.

"There's nothing out there!" Professor Umbridge said loudly, "Who do you imagine would want to attack children?"

"I don't know." Harry said sarcastically, "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

The class turned silent, Chris can hear several gasp from some students. He turned to look at Harry, confused. Who was Lord Voldemort?

"Let me make this quite plain." Professor Umbridge said walking forward, "You have been told the that a certain dark wizard has returned, this is a lie."

"It is not a lie!" Harry said angrily, "I saw him I fought him!"

"Enough!" Professor Umbridge said loudly, her smile sliding off her face as she walked towards the front of the room again.

"So," Harry said, "According to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord."

Professor Umbridge turned and looked at Harry, a fake sorrowful look crept up to her face as she said, "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was not, it was murder, i was there!" Harry said loudly.

"Detention! Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge said loudly practically screaming, "In my office." She continued adding an annoying girlish laugh at the end of her sentence.

--------

"Can you believe she's not letting us use magic?" Hermione moan, "Totally pathetic, how are we going to pass our O. without practicing magic?"

"She's horrible!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing some food from the table, "Glad the day is over really, can you believe how much homework we got already?"

"Of course, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's O.W.L year, we're bound to have loads of work."

Chris continued eating listening half-heartedly to Ron and Hermione's conversation. Most of the classes here were somewhat confusing. The only class he was okay at was Potions. Unlike the other students, he did not mind not using any magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that only means that he won't have to embarrass himself. He never used a wand before, and was pretty sure that he would wave it and nothing would happen. He wouldn't even have a wand if Professor McGonagall didn't give him one in transfiguration.

Suddenly Harry walked in and sat next to Hermione, looking a little pale. Chris had gathered from his previous Defense against the dark arts class, that Harry had fought some dark wizard. He stared at Harry.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Harry said, Chris could tell that he didn't mean it at all.

"What did she make you do?" Ron asked curiously.

"Write lines," Harry said.

"Well, good thing it's just lines." Ron said.

Harry nodded weakly, and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. He quickly finished it and got up from his seat.

"You're not going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied. Hermione and Ron stared at each other. Chris stared at Harry, shocked. How could anyone be not hungry with all these delicious food on the table. "I think I'm going to go up to the Common Room and start with my homework."

"I'll come with you!" Chris said, sticking the last bits of food in his mouth. They all turned to look at Chris, looking surprised, they have forgotten that he was there.

"Alright..." Harry said as he started towards the door. Chris quickly followed him.

* * *

_A/N: The end...not really exciting yet, I know...it'll get better...I hope..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future.**

**--Chapter 3--**

**

* * *

**They arrived at the Common Room. Chris turned back looking at the portrait hole. He would not have found this room if Harry haven't brought him.

"Harry!" Two red hair boy shouted excitedly as Harry entered. They walked over to him.

"Guess what? Guess what?" The boys said excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hey!" One of the boys said pointing at Chris, "He is a student!"

"Oh!" The other one said, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Chris stared at them. Memories of the previous night flashed back to him. These were the two boys he saw when he was walking into Hogwarts.

"Hi." He said softly, but loud enough for them to hear him.

"You know him?" Harry asked them.

"No, we saw him last night. We thought he was a new caretaker!" One of the boys answered.

Harry stared at them blankly.

"Oh! You would have thought that too if you saw what he was wearing." The other boy said.

"We were so depressed when we got into the castle and saw Filch." The other one said.

Chris gave them a weak smile.

"They're Ron's brothers." Harry said to Chris, "They're twins."

"Allow us to introduce..." One of them started.

"I'm Forge, and this is my brother Gred." The other one finished

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" They asked together.

"Chris."

"Their real names are Fred and George." Harry informed Chris.

"Aw, Harry..." The twins said together.

"So, you were saying?" Harry asked the twins.

"Oh!" George said, "Angelina's our new captain."

"She wants us to tell you that, she wants to start practicing as soon as possible." Fred said.

"She's even worst than Wood, there's going to be tryouts for Keeper on Thursday she wants the whole team to be there." George said.

"I can't, I have detention with Umbridge this whole week." Harry told them.

"Oh well, good luck." The twins said together, as they turned and left.

There was an awkward silence after the twins left. Then suddenly Harry asked, "What were you wearing?"

Chris thought for a bit, then answered, "Regular clothing, just got kind of messed up when i was coming here."

"You never did tell us how you got here." Harry stated, it came out wrong, he meant for it to be a question.

"I...I flew." He stammer, this isn't a complete lie, orbing is kind of like flying.

"On a broomstick?" Harry asked.

"Uh...yah..." Chris said.

"Do you fly well?" Harry asked.

"I guess..."

"Then, you should try out for the quidditch team. We need a keeper."

"That's the team that you're in?"

"Yes"

"Nah, i don't really play."

In truth, Chris had no idea what quidditch was, but he figured it had something to do with flying. Since he claimed he flew here, he decided that the lie would be more effective if he knew what quidditch was.

"I'm kind of tired," Chris said.

"Oh!" Harry said, "This way."

Harry led Chris into the boy's dorm and showed him to an empty bed. Chris nodded and climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

"Good night," He said.

"Good night," Harry said, leaving the dorm and going back into the common room.

Harry sat down at one of the tables, and started on his essay for Potions. Hermione and Ron joined him a couple minutes later.

"Where's Chris?" Ron asked.

"He went to bed already." Harry answered.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione said pointing to Harry's left hand.

Harry looked down and tried to cover it with his sleeve. Ron and Hermione frowned at him.

"Oh alright! It was Umbridge." Harry said.

"I thought you said she was making you write lines." Hermione said angrily.

"She was technically." He said, "Just..."

"Just carving words on your hand!" Hermione interrupted.

"It's no big deal," Harry said, dismissively.

"No big deal?" Hermione exclaimed, "This is torture! You should go to Dumbledore!"

"I think she's right," Ron said.

"No, it's fine really." Harry said, "Listen, something really weird happened in detention."

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"When Umbridge looked at me, my scar hurt." Harry said.

"You think she has something to do with, you know who?" Ron asked.

"I don't know..." Hermione said, "She might be a horrible, but I don't think she's evil. She works for the ministry."

"Yeah, but so does Malfoy's father, he's a death eater." Ron said.

"Maybe you should write to Sirius about this, Harry, or go to Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Maybe your right." He said stretching his arms up in the air and yawned. "But I think I'm going to go to bed now."

He got up and headed towards the boy's dorm. He heard Ron telling Hermione that he was going to bed too, then felt Ron catch up to him.

"Got any work done?" Ron asked him.

"Started." Harry answered.

"We're screwed." Ron said, shaking his head.

They reached the top of the staircase, and headed to their beds. The other boys that also slept here were not in yet. This was pretty rare, usually Harry and Ron were always the last ones in. He heard movement on the bed behind him, he turned and saw Chris, moving around in his sleep. In a couple of minutes he saw Ron had dozed off too. He lied down on his bed and in a few minutes he fell asleep too.

--------

Harry woke up earlier. He had a weird dream about falling off of his broomstick, and landing on the whopping willow. He shook his head to wake himself up. He climbed out of his bed. He decided to go to the Great Hall earlier to maybe write a letter to Sirius. As he was about to leave the boy's dorm , he noticed that Chris' bed was empty. He spotted him on the floor, his bed sheets wrapped around him. He heard a moan escape from Chris' lips and felt that something was not right. He quietly walked over to him and bent down beside him. Chris's face was really sweaty and he was shaking slightly. Harry grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Chris?" He said softly, "Chris, wake up."

Chris wince and Harry shook him harder.

_Chris is lying on the floor in the old sanctuary. John standing above him holding a small knife that was covered in blood, Chris' blood. Chris could see his blood dripping on the floor from the knife. _

_"You coward!" John hissed, "How dare you turn your back on everyone!"_

_Chris sees his father walk up beside John, glaring down at him, "You are a disgrace!" He screamed, kicking Chris in the ribs. _

_Chris screamed. He sees Wyatt's face emerging from behind John and Leo. He was laughing, an evil laugh that sends chills down your back. _

_"Chris?" He heard a voice say, "Chris, wake up."_

_He felt someone shaking his shoulder, harder and harder._

_Then the scene infront of him turned black. _

"Chris?" A voice said again, sounding worried.

He slid his eye lids back, and rolled onto his back. He sees Harry staring down at him.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Chris blinked, "Uh...yeah!" He pushed himself into sitting position. He looked around him, everyone was still asleep. Except Harry. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Harry answered, staring at Chris weirdly as he shook his head to wake himself up, just as Harry did before, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, yah..." Chris said, pulling the bed sheets off of him and standing up. He put his bedsheets on his bed and sat down. There's an awkward silence.

Harry wondered curiously about what Chris was dreaming about, but judging from the way Chris was lying on the floor, sweating and shaking, he was sure it wasn't a pleasant dream. He wanted to ask Chris about it, but felt that it might be a little private. He never did like sharing his dreams either.

"I'm going to go eat breakfast," Harry said awkwardly, heading for the door.

Chris nodded. As Harry left, he could see Chris lying down on his bed again.

Chris felt quite embarrassed, why can't he stay on the bed when he sleeps...? He threw the sheets over himself. Still feeling tired he closed his eyes to rest again, but for some odd reason he couldn't sleep. I pulled the sheets off and decided to take an early breakfast.

--------

Chris found the the big room or as everyone else calls it "The Great Hall", without any problems. He felt slightly lost when he didn't see Harry there. He wished he had woken Ron up and had him come to the Great Hall with him. He felt uncomfortable being alone in a castle this big. He walked up to a place at the Gryffindor table that he think might be close to where him and Ron sat and sat down. The room seemed even bigger when it's empty like this. He looked up at the staff table, only a few teachers were at the table. One of them was Professor McGonagall. She was talking to Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and another Professor with bushy hair and round glasses. Chris couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell that they were not saying good stuff about the subject they were discussing.

He grabbed a bagel from one of the dishes in front of him and started eating. After he finished his bagel, he filled his dish up with eggs, some bacon and some pancakes. He stared at his dish. He have automatically arranged the food the way his mother used to. He smiled sadly as he thought about her. He really miss her. He remembered how perfect his life used to be. How the hell did his life get screwed so much? He wished that there was something he could do to turn it back to the way it was before his 14th birthday, when he still had a big brother and a perfect mother. He felt helpless thinking that there was nothing he could do, nothing at all. Now all he wants is to be safe, and away from everything that would remind him that the brother he loved is in someway gone, like his mother. He doesn't want to deal with it.

"Hey, Chris." Harry said, sitting down next to him, seemingly in a good mood. "Thought you went back to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep." Chris said simply.

"Are you crying again?" Harry asked, as Chris stared at him surprised, then reached up and wiped the small trail of tears from his face, He didn't even realize he was crying, "Do you seriously love the food that much?"

"They...remind me of my mum's," Chris said, voice cracking slightly.

"Oh..." Harry said softly, "Is your mom a good cook?"

"Yeah..." Chris said, "She was, she was the best."

"Was?" Harry asked curiously, though he regretted it immediately after. He could see Chris' bright green eyes water up.

Chris simply nodded.

Harry nodded also, not sure what to say. He began to eat his breakfast, straining to come up with some interesting topic to talk to Chris about. He found that Chris was not really the most loquacious person, he doesn't really talk to you, unless you talk to him first.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, after a while, Chris stared at him, "About your Mum." Harry added.

Chris nodded.

"My mom is dead too," Harry said, before he could stop himself, "I...I...know how you feel, I think."

Chris nodded again.

"How was your mom like?" Chris asked, suddenly.

Harry stared at Chris weirdly, he always assumed that everyone knows that his mother died before he got to know her. "I don't know, I never knew her. She died while i was a baby, actually both of my parents did. I heard that they were good people though."

"I'm sorry..." Chris said, looking at Harry, and for the first time he saw on Harry's forehead was a thin lightning scar.

"I wish I knew them." Harry added, "I'm sure they would have been amazing parents"

"How did you get that scar?" Chris asked, pointing to Harry's forehead.

Harry stared at Chris. Did he seriously not know or was he just messing with him? He waited a few minutes before answering to see if Chris would suddenly say "Oh! You're Harry Potter!", like how some people did in his first year at Hogwarts. But seeing as Chris didn't he slowly answered, "Voldemort gave this scar to me the night he killed my parents."

"Oh..." Chris said. He paused for a second, processing this information, then turned back to Harry and said, "I've been wondering, who is this Voldemort? Everyone seems kind of scared about him."

Harry stared at him oddly, is this guy for real?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can. I hope the story gets better._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Where will Chris turn to when Wyatt is terrorizing? Can he find a place of safety? Chris-Centic, takes place in unchanged future.**

**--Chapter 4--**

* * *

Chris felt very embarrassed after asking Harry stupid questions this morning. Harry seemed pretty shocked that he didn't know anything about Voldemort. Chris decided that he should probably do some research, and pay attention more in History of Magic. It was the weirdest class though. Unlike other class this class has a ghost for a teacher. This ghost just had a talent of making people want to go to sleep. But after a quick trip to the library, Chris was able to find out a bit about this Voldemort. He sounded kind of like Wyatt, power hungry and stuff. Surprisingly, Chris found out a great deal about Harry too. He was pretty impressed, Harry had a big reputation, though he did not seem very popular around the school.

Chris rolled around in his bed. Class was still a bit hard for him, but after quite a bit of effort, he was finally able to do something with his wand. It never works on the first try though. He begins to worry a bit about the O.W.L tests everyone keeps talking about. He heard that in the Defense Against the Dark Arts test he would have to use wand magic, Professor Umbridge sure didn't teach them any. The only thing he thinks he might do well on is Potions, which was pretty much common sense to him. This whole school atmosphere is getting to him, he's actually acting like a student, and forgetting about all the other stuff. He threw his bed sheets off of him and decided that he wanted to go sit in the common room for a little bit, he couldn't really sleep, so he might try and get some homework done. He walked down the stairs to the common room. Surprisingly he heard someone talking in the common room, everyone should be asleep right? The voice was very unfamiliar, and it sounded way too old to be a student. Chris sped up.

"Wait! I think someone's coming!" He heard a girl said, as he approached the entrance of the common room. It was Hermione. She stood up nervously and stared at him. Harry and Ron were in the room too, they turned their gaze from the fireplace to Chris and quickly stood up.

"Hey!" Hermione said quickly, waving her arms at him.

"Hey..." Chris said, staring at the fireplace, wondering what they were looking at.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Harry asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep," Chris answered, "Who were you guys talking to?"

"No one," Ron said quickly, a bit too quickly, he turned red, "Just...just...each other..." He amended.

"I thought I heard someone..." Chris started.

"Oh! That's rubbish!" Ron interrupted, "We were the only ones talking, who did you think you heard?"

Hermione hit him on the arm and glared at him, "It's kind of late! we're going to go to bed, good night, Chris." She said quickly, dragging Harry and Ron out the room with her.

Chris stared, they're kind of weird. He sat down in front of the fireplace. What could be so special about this fireplace? What were they looking at? He stared hard at it, nothing was there. He shook his head and stood up, he should get to work. He walked over to one of the chairs, turning his head back curiously to look at the fireplace again. Then he stopped and stared. For a second, he saw a head there. He stared at the fire again, trying to see it again, but it didn't appear.

"The hell?" He said nervously as he walked back in front of the fireplace. Maybe he was just tired, but he could swear he saw it. Could Harry and them have been talking to the head?

-------

The next morning, Chris found his way to his first divination class. He woke up a bit late this morning and didn't eat to go eat breakfast. He sat down in one of the seats. He felt a bit lost without Harry, Ron or Hermione with him. He spots the teacher in the center of the room. She had really bushy hair and huge glasses. She looks really awkward, Chris knows he won't like her. Then Harry walked into the room by _himself_. That was kind of strange. Chris was about to go into to go and sit next to Harry, when he saw Ron come in and settled down in the seat next to Harry.

"Hermione and I stopped arguing." Ron said to Harry.

Harry nodded.

Chris figured they might have got into a fight.

"Alright class!" Professor Trelawney said, "Class has begun. Today we will do some crystal reading, for the next class we will do dream reading, so for homework I want all of you to keep a dream journal."

Chris sighed, dream journal huh. That should be fun. He looked in the crystal ball in front of him, there was nothing but white things in there. He's probably not going to see anything. He doesn't think anyone else in the room could see anything either, they were all just talking about random things. But suddenly he saw something move in the the crystal ball. His eyes widened. He moved his face closer to the crystal ball. The mist inside was clearing up, and he could see someone. Someone familiar. It was Wyatt. He gasped loudly and stood up. Everyone in his class looked up at him. Professor Trelawney walked over.

"What is it, my boy? What did you see?" She asked somewhat excitedly.

"Nothing..." Chris said, sitting back down on his seat.

"Nothing?" Professor Trelawney asked again, this time sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Nothing," Chris answered, shaking his head.

Professor Trelawney nodded and slowly walked away.

Chris stared into the crystal ball again, the mist was starting to clear up again. He can see Wyatt again, he bit his lip to stop himself from making any sounds. He tried to look away from the ball, but suddenly noticed that Wyatt looked like he was talking to someone. Curiously, Chris dragged his head in closer. He couldn't see who Wyatt was talking to. He grabbed the crystal ball and dragged it in closer to get a better look, but as soon as he grabbed the crystal he felt a yank and a strong pull, forcing him to let out a gasp.

_Mist was all around him and he can see Wyatt talking to somebody. Now he can see the other person clearly. He had no hair, cruel looking eyes, and somewhat snake like features. _

_"How about an alliance?" He heard Wyatt say._

_The stranger, pulled his thin lips into a smile, but Chris didn't hear a reply.  
_

_Suddenly the room started spinning and he felt himself being dragged farther away from Wyatt and the stranger.  
_

Then he feels something pull him out, he opened his eyes and found himself in the classroom again. Professor Trelawney was staring at him.

"What did you see, boy? What did you see?" She said anxiously.

Chris shook his head, his opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His took his hand off the crystal ball, grabbed his bag and walked quickly out of the room.

Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"What do you think he saw?" Ron asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Harry said shaking his head, "But it can't be good."

-------

Harry and Ron went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry!" Hermione asked excitedly, as they approached her, "You know...about what we talked about last night? You're going to do it right?"

Harry nodded, "I'll do it if people would actually want me to teach them. I doubt anybody will, people here think I'm mad!"

"Trust me, mate." Ron said, slapping Harry encouragingly on the shoulder, "You're going to be loads better than Umbridge."

"How exactly are we going to get it to work?" Harry asked curiously.

"I could start by asking some people, and tell them to meet us at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade next week if they're interested." Hermione said.

"You think anyone will come?" Harry asked.

Hermione was about to answer, but Chris, who suddenly appeared, interrupted her, "Go where?" He asked curiously.

Hermione turned her head back and stared at him. "Well..." She started. He sat down next to her, and stared at the three of them.

"What are you guys up to?" Chris asked, he can tell from their faces that it wasn't something that was allowed in this school.

"Um...well." Hermione said, "Well, Harry was thinking about starting a Defense Against the Dark Arts class to teach other students how to defend against dark arts."

"Actually, it was Hermione's idea." Harry pointed out as Ron nodded.

"Oh." Chris said, "Why?"

"Why?" Ron said, half laughing, "Because Umbridge isn't teaching us any! We need to learn how to defend ourselves! What if you-know-who comes after us?"

"I know...who?" Chris asked.

"He means Voldemort." Harry said.

"Oh." Chris said, "So, when does this club thing start?"

"You're interested?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yah." Chris nodded, "I need all the help i could get."

"Okay, okay, well, we're going to meet at the Hog's Head, that's at Hogsmeade to get things organized first. we haven't quite decided how to meet or where to meet yet for the lessons..." Hermione said, "I'm going to go tell some other people about it, you probably shouldn't talk about it with anyone else though."

"Okay, where is Hogsmeade?" Chris asked again.

"Oh, don't worry, teachers will escort us there, once you get there it's not that hard to find the Hog's Head. But you need a parent or guardian's permission to be able to go." Hermione told him.

"I...don't have a parent or guardian...." Chris said slowly.

"What?" Ron cried, "Why?"

"They died," Chris said simply.

"Oh..." Ron said, turning slightly red.

"Maybe you should talk to Professor McGonagall about it." Hermione said.

Chris nodded.

"Why are we meeting at the Hog's Head?" Harry asked, "Why can't we just meet at the three broom sticks?"

"Because a lot of people goes to the three broom sticks, Harry," Hermione answered, "Sounding annoyed, I don't think teacher's would actually like the idea of a club like this, i mean, it's not exactly a study group."

"Oh, but it's kind of creepy there don't you think?" Harry asked, "Seems like the kinds of places Voldemort would go to."

"I'm sure you-know-who will not be there." Hermione said, "You're just trying to change your mind, aren't you?"

"No, of course not." Harry said, "I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Don't worry, mate!" Ron said cheerfully, "We're here with you."

Harry nodded.

"Um," Chris said softly, catching everyone's attention, "I was wondering if you guys know how Voldemort looks like."

They stared at him.

"Is he bald? Small head? Thin lips? Snake-like looking?" Chris asked slowly.

Harry nodded, "How did you know?" He asked curiously, "Did you see him before?"

"No. I--well, kind of..." Chris stuttered.

A realization hit Harry, "You saw him in the crystal ball today, didn't you?" He stated.

Chris nodded.

"What did you see?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I--I--he was talking to someone, I--I--don't really remember." Chris said quickly.

"Wow, you saw you-know-who?" Ron said incredulously, "No wonder you were so scared."

Chris smiled weakly, "I'm going to get some homework done." He said, getting up and leaving. Shit, he thought as he walked out of the Great Hall, Wyatt is forming an alliance with Voldemort, this is not good. Why did he see them in the crystal ball, and why did he get a premonition. Does this mean he was suppose to do something about it?

-------

Back in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still talking.

"Do you really think he forgot what he saw?" Hermione asked the other two.

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it, there's something he's not telling us."

"I wonder what he's hiding." Ron added curiously.

Harry and Hermione shrugged.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for late update, been having a lot of homework lately. Oh, I changed the storyline of Harry Potter a little bit, don't really remember how everything happened, I read it a long time ago. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: ****I****do****not****own****Charmed****or****Harry****Potter**

**Title****: ****Turning****Point**

**Summary****: ****Where**** will**** Chris**** turn**** to ****when ****Wyatt ****is ****terrorizing****? ****Can ****he ****find**** a ****place**** of ****safety****? ****Chris****-****Centric****, ****takes ****place**** in**** unchanged ****future****.**

**--****Chapter****5****--**

"I already said no, Mr. Halliwell, you may not go to Hogsmeade without permission from your parents or guardians." McGonagall said, loudly and clearly, sounding extremely annoyed.

"But you know my case, Professor. I don't have parents or guardians…" Chris said.

"Obviously…" McGonagall interrupted.

"Yah, exactly! Don't you think it's a bit unfair? There would be no possible way for me to go unless you give me permission."

"I can't, I am not a parent or guardian…"

"You are in charge of my house, you are like…the boss of an orphanage, that counts as a guardian…"

"That is not the same, and you know it, Mr. Halliwell. I said no, already."

"But…"

"No! You should go to your next class."

Chris just stood there, a little frown forming on his face. McGonagall seems to notice this, but chose to ignore him. She waved her wand magically cleaning the chalk board. Chris crossed his arms across his chest, as if he was waiting for her to change her mind.

"Go to class, Mr. Halliwell." She sighed, "I'm not going to change my mind."

Chris' frown deepened, he dropped his arms back to his sides and turned to leave. "I'm not giving up," He added as he reached the door.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

-----

Chris stepped outside, surprised to find Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Hey!" Harry greeted, excitedly, "How did it go?"

Chris shook his head, "I'm not giving up, though. I think I'll try after next class."

"That's the spirit!" Ron exclaimed, giving Chris an encouraging slap on the shoulder.

Chris smiled.

"Well, I guess we should go to class then." Hermione said, "We're going to be late for Divination."

"Divination?" Chris said, sounding a bit scared.

"Uh…yeah…" Hermione stated, hesitantly.

"I forgot… to do my homework…" Chris said quickly, "I don't think I'm going to go, you guys go without me."

He walked off quickly.

The three stared at each other.

"I think he's scared to go to that class." Hermione said, as she started in the direction of the class.

"Yah, well…I'm sure you would be too if you saw Voldemort's face in the crystal ball." Ron said, harshly, "You should have seen his face!"

"Well, I'm sorry I missed it," Hermione combated, "Well, I still think it's wrong for him to just walk out of the classroom like that…that's just…wrong."

-----

"Ha," Ron laughed, "and just before you were telling us how wrong it was for Chris to just walk out of class. You totally caught me by surprise Hermione."

"Oh, shut up Ron." Hermione said, slapping Ron over the head with a newspaper. "She was insulting me! I'm never going to that class again, it's stupid."

"You can not go?" Chris asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Then I'm not going to that class either."

They all stared at him.

"What?" Chris said, "The class is stupid."

Hermione nodded, "She's probably a fake."

"I'm going to class early, i want to talk to McGonagall about Hogsmeade again." Chris said, as he got up from his seat.

"Good luck." Ron said.

Chris nodded and left the Great Hall.

-----

Chris entered McGonagall's classroom and closed door loudly behind him to alert the Professor that he was there.

Professor McGonagall stared up to Chris, and shook her head tiredly, "Again? Mr. Halliwell?"

Chris nodded, "I told you I wasn't going to give up."

McGonagall shook her head again, "Do you really want to go that badly?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris answered.

McGonagall sighed, "Oh, alright. I am convinced. But, I am only letting you go because of your case, don't go around telling other students. I don't want to have to make acceptations for everyone."

Chris couldn't believe his ears, "You're letting me go?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind, class doesn't start for a good ten minutes," McGonagall said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Chris nodded, "Thank you, Professor!" And he quickly ran out of the room, gently closing the classroom door.

-----

"So I don't get it," Chris said, "Where exactly is that place we're suppose to meet?"

Ron sighed, "It's really hard to explain, you should just stick with us okay? Hogsmeade is kind of big, you might get lost."

Chris nodded.

"Good job on convincing McGonagall," Harry said, "In my third year I couldn't convince her to let me go. How exactly did you do it?"

"Well, she gave me permission mainly because I don't have any parents or guardians, there's no one responsible for me, so…" Chris said, "Yeah…"

Harry nodded, "I see, well lucky you don't have to stick here when every else is gone. It gets a bit lonely."

Chris smiled, "Yah, really won't like that, so how many other people are coming to this meeting?"

"I don't know, actually..." Harry answered.

"Hermione said a couple..." Ron said, "Who knows how much that would be."

"I'm kind of excited." Chris said softly.

"That's good...you should be." Harry said awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to react.

Chris nodded, and smiled, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Harry said, "Good night."

Chris walked into the boy's dorm, and jumped on the bed. He rolled over onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He smiled. Three more days, and he would go to Hogsmeade with Harry and his friends. Excitement filled up inside him, he haven't hung out with a bunch of friends in a long time. He feels silly feeling excited like this, but really couldn't help it.

He hope this would all work out, but there's this strange feeling inside him that told him, something might just go wrong... besides... nothing ever went right for him...

But then again, what could happen?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: ****I****do****not****own****Charmed****or****Harry****Potter**

**Title****: ****Turning****Point**

**Summary****: ****Where**** will**** Chris**** turn**** to ****when ****Wyatt ****is ****terrorizing****? ****Can ****he ****find**** a ****place**** of ****safety****? ****Chris****-****Centric****, ****takes ****place**** in**** unchanged ****future****.**

**--****Chapter****6****--**

Chris woke up late, the whole dormitory was already empty. He quickly got dress and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and hurried over to them.

"Hey!" Chris said, sitting down next to Ron.

"Good morning." Ron yawn, "You are sure up late, hurry and eat breakfast, class will start soon."

Chris nodded and started his breakfast, but before he can finish his first bagel the bell rang.

"C'mon! eat on the way to class!" Ron said hastily, as he gave Chris a pull on the arm and started walking out of the great hall with Harry and Hermione.

Chris quickly walked after them.

As he and the others was about to enter the potions class, he heard Professor McGonagall call him from behind. He stopped and turned around. Professor McGonagall walked towards him, followed by a man.

It was Leo.

Chris' eyes widened. He never expected to ever see this man again. Leo caught eyes with Chris and started walking faster towards him. Chris turned around, brushed past Harry and Ron, and started to run.

"Chris!!!" Leo screamed as he ran after him.

Chris felt a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. He swung his fist at Leo, but Leo easily dodged the punch and pushed Chris against the wall. He heard Hermione shrieked in the background.

"Let me go!" Chris said loudly as Harry and Ron ran towards him to try to help him.

"Potter! Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "Get in the class." She pointed to the door of the dungeon.

"But..." Harry started.

"NOW!" She said, sounding incredibly angry, "Nothing to see!" she added to other students that were walking by. They sped up, and quickly left the scene, after a series of weird looks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione briefly stared at each other, and quietly entered the dungeon and closed the door behind them.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention back to Chris and Leo, she frowned at Chris, "Mr. Halliwell, my office, after dinner!" She turned to Leo, and switched to a more friendly tone, "I'll leave you two alone, for now."

"Thank you," Leo said. Professor McGonagall walked off, after glaring at Chris again.

"Let GO!" Chris said again loudly, trying to push Leo off.

"Stay still," Leo said softly, "I just want to talk to you."

"I said LET GO!" Chris shouted loudly, waving his hand and telekinetically throwing Leo away from him.

Leo crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, and landed on the ground in a thud. Leo quickly got up, and grabbed Chris as he started to run again.

"Chris, listen to me!" Leo said loudly, turning Chris around, and looking him in the eye, "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Yes!" Chris said, shaking Leo's hand off of him, "I know what I'm doing here, I'm trying to hide from people like YOU!"

"Well, obviously it's not working! Look, Chris, if i can find you, so can Wyatt. You can't hide from him."

Chris widened his eyes in fear, "You mean he knows I'm here?"

"Yes, he does, he hasn't found your location yet, but he knows that you've escaped into the wizarding world" Leo said, "You can't stay here, Wyatt is trying to work with the Dark Wizard to find you!"

"Well, there's no way they can get into the castle! Even Voldemort can't get into the castle, so Wyatt working with him is not a really big threat to me."

"It's not just about you, Chris. Do you have any idea how much more witches and wizards would get kill if Wyatt and Voldemort works together? I can't believe you're just hiding here and not doing anything to stop him. Innocents are out there being killed, and you being here is going to risk the lives of more of them! You have to stop him, you're his brother..."

"Well, you're his father! Why don't you stop him!"

"I..."

"I don't want anything to do with him, Leo, just like i don't want anything to do with you! Just leave me alone! I just want a normal life!"

Chris walked away from Leo and headed down the hallway.

"Your mother wanted a normal life too," Leo said quietly and Chris stopped on his tracks and turned back to look at Leo, "But it wasn't possible for her, just like it's not possible for you, I hope you understand that." He paused and slowly walked up to Chris, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't keep hiding Chris. You have to fight, and not just for your own sake."

Chris shook Leo's hand off his shoulder, and pushed Leo away. Then immediately started running again, he stopped halfway down the hallway and turned back to face Leo again.

"I don't want to die." Chris said, then he ran off.


End file.
